Journey (M-rated chapter)
by WieKawaii
Summary: When he had accomplished his mission to unravel the mask, comes another (dangerous) mission. A journey to takedown the black organization: Someone emerge from the shadow. Unexpected assist from unexpected allies. Discovering the truth behind the dark past. Continuation of Masks. Pairing: ShinichixRan Rated-M for lime (see the T-rated stories in the same title)
1. Chapter 1

**1.** **Mask**

He tried his hardest to tell her the truth. Even when it hurts so much for both of them, he desperately wants her to know. He wants her to know the truth, why he did all of this, and his feelings all this time. He wants to take off his mask.

As she remembering back his words, she looked at him; not with warm or even anger. It's empty. Void of any emotions.

"Ran… Please, understand why I'd do this…"

"I wouldn't be able to stand it should something happen to you because of me"

"I wouldn't be able to bear living my life losing you…"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. Because I know more than anyone how I have hurt you"

"But please… I beg you… Please, don't… Don't leave me…"

"You are my reason to keep going. If you're not there, then what would I do this for?"

He really groveled, he plead her with all his heart. But she still silent with expression as hard as a rock. After seems like eternity, she finally opened her mouth, and she glared at him only to say "I hate you, Shinichi" with her burning eyes full of hatred directed towards himself.

GASP!

He opened his eyes and raised up from his bed.

Wheeze… Wheeze… Badump… Badump…

Now he really awoke as he tried to take some air into his poor lungs.

It feels like someone had squeezed his heart it hurts him so much he can't breathe. His head, his heart; they both hurt so much like they are about to break. With a trembling hands, he touched his head and gripped some of his hair saying "Haha… What a nightmare" a dream that feels so much like a reality.

He once had told Haibara about why he couldn't tell her his feelings. Because if he did, she will want to meet him more and thus will hurt her even more. Rather than making her cry, he wants her to be happy, even if he had to be out of the picture. It sounds so noble and arrogant to the now panting Kudou Shinichi.

In reality, he had confessed to her once, even when he knew he couldn't be with her as much as she wants him to. Long before that, he also wanted to tie her up by proposing to her, so that she wouldn't be snatched away by some other man. He had told her to wait for him, even when he knows how much his absence have hurt her. It's all because he doesn't want to lose her. He doesn't want to be out of the picture. He was saying that all of this is for her sake, but he knew deep within his heart, he did this for himself. But he is too arrogant to admit it. It was also the same of a reason as to not tell her the truth, keeping her in the dark about who Conan really is. He doesn't want to look vulnerable in front of her, and most of all, he doesn't want her to hate him.

'What a selfish jerk I am' clutching his hair, he is trying to steady his beating-like-crazy heart by drawing his legs close to his chest in a humped position.

The usually Heavy-Sleeper-Ran had awakened. Perhaps because she could feel something is not right. As she opened her eyes, she could see Shinichi's back. He's been sitting there like a lost child. "Shinichi…?" she wanted to ask what was going on as she touched his shoulder but instead it shocked her knowing how much he is trembling. An alarm suddenly rang inside her head that made her immediately sit on her knees so that she is able to face him properly "Shinichi? What's wrong?" she cupped his face with both of her arm, ignoring the sting in her right arm as she moved it forward to touch his cheek. When he finally lifted his face, he suddenly pulled her into his embrace. Still trembling, he held her tight as if afraid she will disappear if he let her go even for just a second. Something definitely is not right. Slowly but sure, she put her arm around his back, soothing him by stroking his back with her left arm while saying "Shh… It's okay. It was just a dream" over and over again, until she could feel his trembling subsided.

"…ry" she heard him mumbling something "I'm sorry…" is what he had been saying to her "I'm sorry, Ran…" as he said those, he slowly loosen their embrace so that he could look directly into her eyes. "I have something I had to tell you"

 **\- Saturday, 02.10 A.M. Kudou Residence, Kudou Shinichi's Room -**

Perhaps this is how it feels to be in a dead sentence.

The chills and the silent makes me want to run away and hide. It's what they'd called the calm before the storm.

I am sitting in front of her in my room, up on my bed, in the middle of the night. Just us both with the eerily silent accompanying the sound of a tick-tacking clock. Not even a sound coming out of her mouth. She wears this blank expression on her face, her beautiful orbs staring at me, not with warm or even anger. She just staring at me, listening.

God… It's starting to get close to my nightmare.

I'd rather have her beats me into a pulp, plummet me with her fists, or shouts at me using incredibly creative curses. Or even crying and blurting her hatred and disappointment towards what she'd voice as a betrayal of her trust. Anything. I have no problems for groveling, begging, pleading for forgiveness, whatever it takes. Nor I'd be opposing to do whatever she'd told me to.

But not the silent treatment.

I had told her everything. First the fact, then the reason, and my feelings –well, she knew this already, but there's nothing wrong with reminding her again- chronologically. My feelings come in the last, but actually that was the first thing that caused this to happened. When she asked me why I told her all of this now, that dream was my first answer. I intended to tell her everything after what had happened in the bank, because I realized my feelings then -I realized it after I had pulled the trigger myself- of how important she is to me, and what will it make me be if she dead, and what I'm capable of doing in my desperate moment. But that dream is like a real trigger, it pushed me to the edge. Until I can't bear with everything anymore. Along with the explanation of what I've felt, I told her my fear, and I admit my selfishness and cowardice "I'm scared, Ran" taking a breath, I continued "I'm not scared at _them_. I'm scared at you; of what it will make me be if I had to lose you…"

Again, silent filled up the room.

"I see…" is what she said after listening to me whole night long.

I waited, and waited, and waited. Every seconds feels like a year to me. Until I finally heard her saying "You know, Shinichi… Somehow… somehow, I know that Conan is really you in the disguise. I can feel it -something that a logical mind couldn't explain, just like today when I saw you in the bank- I just know its you. Even if the world turns against me, I know its you" her word is like an arrow that strikes my heart.

"Even though I'm mad because you lied to me, somehow I understand why you did it. Even though I feel like I'm being shunned out and hurt by it, I know that in the end, you'll come back to me. But still, the feelings of being betrayed is still here" she touched her chest while I can see drops of tears flowing in her cheeks.

I feel numb; like earth had swallowed me whole. I just want to disappear right then.

"You've hurt me, Shinichi" at hearing this, I could hear the sounds of my heart broken. I lost my hope. I've lost her…

"But… You're the only one who can make it disappear" Yeah, disappear. Just please, make me disappear…

Wait… What?

"That's why… Don't ever leave me again" You want me to…

What?

"I want you to be by my side, walking through all this together"

…Huh? Am I hearing things?

"So… do you not… want me to leave?" I had to make sure. She shakes her head.

"So… in other words… You… you forgave me?" I really had to make sure, that I'm not hallucinating. She confirmed by nodding her head.

"So… You don't hate me?" again, I really had to make sure even if I'm scared of what the answer might be.

She smiled while wiping her tear and said "I already forgave you, Shinichi" and gave me the most shining, most beautiful smile on earth I've ever seen "I Love you too much, it's impossible for me to hate you"

I still can't believe it's real, so I just had to ask again "Really…? Ran?"

She nodded, but then she turned serious "But don't you dare do it again" with all the malicious expression she could make on her still flushed face "I promise I'll kick your goddamn ass if you ever leammmfff…" but I didn't let her finished as I hugged her and landed a made-up kiss fervently on her lips. Nah, you can't blame me. I did what I did because of her own action. And to make me believe she forgave me, that she wouldn't leave me, and that we will face this together.

I feel like tons of burden had been lifted from my shoulder. All the guilt, the lie that create a gap between us had disappeared. I'm so relieved I don't even aware that a single drop of tear falls from my eyes. This girl is so precious to me I don't know what I'd do without her. I feel so stupid for all the things I did, and because I had doubt her. I would never let her go anymore.

"Shinichi?" she seems surprised when she aware of how I hitched my breath, and how one single tear had stained my cheek. I have never cried before; not in front of anyone especially her. But I couldn't control this overflowing emotions towards her. As I caressed her cheek and our forehead touched, I could only whisper this to her "Thank you… I Love you" and kiss her again.

I believe we deserve a quality time together; beside to make up to my absence, it's to celebrate our being together, at last. And I intended to make the best of it while I can, while I'm still me…

…

Damn!

That remembers me. How much time left do I get? As I pulled myself from the kiss, I looked at the alarm clock that shows 02:30.

At least 18 hours had left since I took the pill. So, another 5-6 hours?

Good grief… That won't be enough. Not enough at all!

"Shinichi?" her concern voice rang in my head make me feel even worse.

"Shit!" I unconsciously cursed while I gripped my head with one of my arm. That took Ran in a surprise, seeing me suddenly in a despair "Shinichi? What's the matter?" she asked me with a really worried face.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but what should I say to her? That we only have 5 hours last to be together? That I had to leave her again after I promised not to?

Aaargghh…! My head hurts.

After I had finally told her everything. After she finally understands me and forgave me. After everything that had happened between us.

Why? God, why?

"I don't want to leave you…again…" it's my true feelings, that is the only thing I could tell her

"But… I have to" I heard my own voice cracked.

After a moment of heart-squeezing silent, she asked me "Why?" with a teary eye but she endured it so it won't fell. She tried to be strong for me, for us…

"Remember when I told you about the temporary antidote?" she nodded "It only last for 24 hours" I can see that she gnawed in a realization by this information as her eyes widened.

I really don't want to say this fucked up things so I turned away from her while saying "I'll back being Conan again in about 5 hours" and I sighed my biggest sigh in my whole life.

When I can't feel any reaction from her, I turned my head again to looked into her eyes "You'll return being… Conan-kun… again?" I can't say a thing so I just nodded "But… Then…" she didn't continue her words in a long time, as she is thinking something. So I patiently wait for her to be back from her musings, while observing her face.

I could guess what she's been thinking only by seeing her expression.

First, a worry all over her face, with a clear disappointment. Then a sad one, and a… longing?

But then, she suddenly brightens up and she sighs in relieved. Now a content smile. But suddenly she frowned, and tilted her head in a thinking position. Then as she clapped her hands, she brightens up again. She smiled shyly but she seems very happy and satisfied. Lastly, I could see her combust before she covers her face with both of her hands.

…

"Just what… were you thinking, Ran?" I asked her incredulously. But she gave no response as she is still trying to control her flushing red face. Seeing her like that, I could feel my cheeks become warmer too.

"Geez… You are so…" I tried to cover my embarrassment by putting my chin in my palm.

"Wh… What?" she tried to sounds and look innocent as she looked into my eyes, but instead it provoked me to put her into a confession.

"Let me tell you what you were thinking" no joke, it didn't take a detective to be able to guess

"Will it be alright for him to being back to Conan? Even if he managed to do it before, will he be okay this time? But, I don't want Shinichi to leave me again, after we finally could be together. But wait! If he become Conan again, we could still be together like always. Thank God, I could still see Shinichi every day even as Conan. Ah, but I couldn't treat Conan as how I treated Shinichi. But I want Shinichi to be Shinichi when it's just the two of us. And perhaps, a kiss or two wouldn't be that bad…" as I finished my deduction, she managed to make a very funny reaction, and her face become even redder -if that's still possible- while stuttering a words I can't catch "Wh, what? Why… N-no, it's… I… I just… It's not…" she really looked like a fish gaping for water.

"It's as clear as a day, you know?" I deadpanned her, thus makes her squeaks in panic, but she managed to grab a pillow and threw it right into my smirking face "Stupid Shinichi!"

"* _Shota-kon_!" seeing her flustered like this, it only makes me want to tease her even more

"Wha…? How dare you!" now she jumped me, trying to landed her spoiled punch into my chest. Well, a years of dodging practice come into handy in this kind of situation. Added that her wounded hands still being bandaged and the fact that I have a fast-reflects, it only landed in air. Thus, made her try even harder to punch me "Come here, you…!"

"Hahaha…!" she really is cute

"I'll catch you! Stupid-deduction-geek!" I snorted

"Whatever. As long as you love me" and shot her my infamous grin

"Who's fault do you think it is?" she becomes cuter when she pouts. Ouch, my heart can't take it "Nah, your fault for being this adorable" she halted her movement at hearing this. My chance!

"Look, I don't mind a kiss or two even as Conan. But… Isn't it better doing it with the real me?" I catches her hands and inching closer to her, knowing that she wouldn't refuses as I look into her beet red face "Should I prove it, then?" she blushed at the prospect of me doing it. It kinda turn some switch in me. Nah, not my fault. I just reacted to her; she is the one that stimulated me. Right?

She's so amazing. She could turn my world upside-down in an instant. For example, when I feel down as I realized my time being Kudou Shinichi will come to an end, she managed to lift my spirit and make me feel like it doesn't matter who I'll become, as long as we are together. When I'm scared of what her reaction will be as I told her the truth, it turns out my nightmare was really a stupid thing to even think about. She gives me unlimited faith, pouring me with her unconditional love, and still stands with me even when I lead her to the edge of death. She doesn't even aware of it, but she is the reason why I keep going through this. I'm not exaggerating when I said she is my everything.

This is getting dangerous.

And what I mean by 'dangerous' wasn't only the fact that she means everything to me, but also the situation we are in right now.

I don't want this to end, but if this keeps going on, I'm not sure whether I could control myself or not. Added that we are sleeping toge… I mean, we are sharing my bed right now. Nope, we are **still** fully clothed; I have been a full-fledged gentleman this whole night. I could easily take off that thin layer of disturbance if I want to. The thing that prevent me to do so is that goddamn camera. Not only in every corner of my room, but that suspicious dove also takes active participation in my private moment. Geez!

I'm in the brink of falling right now. Better stop while I still have my ounce of reason in the very back of my head "Ran…" I want to tell her we should stop, but my resolution broke into millions of pieces when I looked at the girl in my arms. Huh? Since when did we lay down with her beneath me? And what's with her delicious half-parted juicy lips that seems to invite me for some more wild-exploration?

She seems like she is enjoying this so much… Damn! Don't be excited now! I need to cool down… Better think about something else… No, don't think about how she will sound if I caress her soft-mounds… Err, better look at something else than to look into her sexy neck and collarbone -that cleverly peeking out cleavage of hers is not helping at all- and her body is so soft and warm, it fits with mine just right.

"Shinichi…" augh… just don't whispers in my ear like that, will you? Not that I mind, but I really like it when you call my name in that unbearably sexy tone, it makes my imagination go wild. While we are at it, could you please stop caressing my nape? It sent shivers down my spine.

…

If you don't stop, I'll kiss you. I'm being serious here.

"Mmmhh"

…

Is that a moan coming from her muffled mouth? Hmm…? I'm not sure, so let's find out.

"Ngh!" don't bit my lip, just hold onto me tighter. Yeah, right there. Perfect.

Perfect, but my back is a bit sensitive now, one silky touch from your fingertips could make me… lose… it…

…

Geez! Guess you really do like to tease me, huh? Then it's my turn to tease you. Since I can't reach your back, and since what's in your front will be satisfying enough, so… can I caress it just a bit?

…

Yeah, I get it. You don't have to say it, coz your looks give me the OK signal, am I right?

You know, your eyes are glittering with pleasure now. Does this make you feel good?

"Shinichi…" I'll take that as a yes.

This is the first time I really like a pajama. Unbuttoning them, I mean. And I really like the view behind it. I can't divert my eyes from the feasts.

"You are so beautiful…" what else can I say? Duh, what should I do with what's in front of me? The sight of your red-laced bra that covers only a half of your white, smooth and silky breasts makes my blood rush to my head. Once I touched them carefully, I feel dizzy. It really fits into my palm, like it destined to be placed there. I know my feather-like touches on it could arouse you; it's getting harder by my touches, just like some other parts of mine. It's so smooth and bouncy, I'd love to taste it directly.

"Ran… Can I?" did you hear what I said? Because you keep your eyes shuts. Oh? You are opening it now

…

So that you'd be able to kiss me, huh? Is this also an okay signal? Well, let's see…

Hmmm… Seems like it is.

I think I'm going crazy as I lost my control over my own action. I know we shouldn't do this, but I can't stop, nor would I want to stop. And I know you want it too.

I like to see you squirming by my touches, makes me wanna see you squirm even more.

God, you feel so good. So soft and smooth. It tastes just like you, smell just like you, its so sweet makes me crave for more. How about your neck? Does it taste the same? Hmm… You smell like a shampoo.

I lick it here. I mean, I like it.

I mean, I like what I've been licking … Nah, whatever.

How about here? And here? Do you feel good, too? Good. It become harder and twitching by my touches. Guess you like to be teased here.

Hmmm… I guess I like it here even more.

What do you want me to do? Want me to touch you more? Hmmm…?

Then…

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

…

What's with that noise?

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

It's so annoying

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

Can't you see that I'm busy?

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

"Shinichi… What's tha… mmmmhh" just ignore it, Ran. Focus to me only.

To hell with…

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

Gah! I'm gonna destroy that fucking phone…

Huh?

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

Was that my phone?

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

Geez! I really don't want to move from my spot. It's so cozy here, you know?

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

…

Bzzztt… Bzzztt

Sigh… I get it, I get it!

Argh! Right when its starting to get better!

I'm gonna kill whoever it is that got a nerve to disturb us!

"What is it?!" I don't care who I'm yelling my lung to

"… You don't seem like you're just awake from sleeping" this cold, mocking tones could only belong to one person

"What do you want?" I want this to end as quick as possible

"Am I disturbing something?" obviously! And right when we've just starting to get into the mood

"By calling me in the middle of the night?" I'm gonna smack your head for this

"It's morning already" morning your ass!

"It's only 3 A.M. mind you?" I'm starting to lose my patience here "Whatever. I'm hanging up"

"Ok, ok. I'll get to the point. Geez, you are the one who asked me to stay in touch. How cold" I can sense his snicker even without those damn camera… wait… camera?

"Argh! Damn it!" I totally forgot about that damn thing! Wait, where did that bird goes to? "Damn! It's still here!"

"What's still there?" argh! Whatever! I'll take care of that damn surveillance later.

"Forget it. Now, tell me what happened?" I need to set my priority. Oops, buttoning back her pajama should be the first thing I've got to do.

"It's about number 2. We've got her reason for the attempt to haywire _their_ financial issues back in 2009. But she shut her mouth for the real reason" while he's explaining, I tried to apologies to Ran for the disruption by kissing her forehead "Real reason?" and slipped into the back and makes her sit down on my lap while I lean my back on the upper ends of my bed. Now, this is comfortable "Yeah. Apparently, we know that she no longer wants to stay within _their_ circle. But as you know, it costs her life to turn her back on _them,_ and it will be too much of a hurdle to let herself out of _their_ grasps. So she stayed with them but she let go of her position by doing the fatal error" she lay her entire back on my chest, and our hands mingles make me feel warm and cozy even when my brain is thinking about the worst possible case as I stated it to Akai-san "She is too valuable for them to kill. But whatever reasons _they_ have to not kill her then, it disappeared. They've found someone that can replace her" before I could manage to finish, he cut me by asking "Rum?" judging from the vagueness in his voice, I choose to tell him my deduction "Listen, this is just my raw deduction, which even my self couldn't be positive about it. Despite not having any prove to confirm my theory, it could still be considered as a small possibility" I warned him first though "I'm all ear" is what I get to ascertain myself to speak my crazy theory "Rum has trapped her. Rum used her weakness so they would be able to move her as he/she liked with his/her plans. It's the same as what Rum had done to Curacao. In other words, if we manage to get Vinsanto's weakness, it will be our trump card to get to Rum" as I ended explaining things to him, I could sense someone stroking my upper palm. It's Ran trying to sooth my strained nerve as I speak about _them_. She didn't even question me with her eyes, she just strokes it gently and placed my other palm on her cheek. I can't help but to smile at her and continue with a gentler voice "And I bet Vinsanto's weakness is someone precious to her, that she even risks her own life in the stake of her dearest's safety" I don't know whether I speak about her or about myself as I hug my dearest in my embrace "If I were her, I would become anyone and anything as I want. I don't even care for destroying some mere countries just for me to be able to protect her. I'll do anything in my power even in my desperate condition, as long as I could make sure she's safe in my arm" I looked into her eyes as I stated this. Ran seems startled at hearing my desperate voice and determined expression, but she soon gives me her warmest smile before pulling my neck for a kiss. Well, thus made me no longer pay attention to what Akai-san is speaking anymore as I respond her with more burning desire.

You are mine now. No one is allowed to touch you like this, other than me. I don't care what other people say, I just had to mark you as mine. Even if the world goes against me, I wouldn't stop. No one could stop me anymore.

Camera be damned. I'll take care of it later.


	2. Chapter 3

**3\. One Step Forward**

 **\- Saturday, 10.30 A.M. Kudou Residence, Dining Room -**

I could hear a screeching sound of a brake from Shinichi's front gate. And to my great fear, Sonoko has emerged from the limousine not long after. Followed by Sera-chan. Great. This is the first time for me to feel such terror when seeing my own best-friend, like something in my stomach has knotted itself. Not to mention, my other best-friend from Osaka has been looking at me with her hawk-like eyes that full of curiosity, waiting patiently for her target to be off guard then she will attack mercilessly. Inhaling a deep breath, I arrange my thoughts again about what I should and shouldn't say to them. Right on cue, the door had been opened with such fierce by a very excited Sonoko. And that grin that plastered on Sera-chan's face… God, can I really manage this?

Shinichi's house is unusually packed with people this morning. And between the chatter, I bet even Hakase could hear Sonoko's delighted squealscdcd coming from Kudou's house. Being ganged up by my best-friends like this is surprisingly nerve-wrecking. I found it hard to defend my self. At least, Shinichi gave an okay for me to spill whatever I want that had been happening between us. But still, I want to keep a bit of it as our own little secret. That is, if I managed to dodge the question, or they have enough pity on me.

Sonoko had begun her attack promptly once she set her butt on the couch, she doesn't even let me pour some tea for them when she asked "Sooooo… You've finally met your husband yesterday. How did that go?" with such a provocateur kind of behavior

"N-nothing much, really…" I just have to dodge as well as I can

"You know you can't give me that" she deadpanned "After such romantic confession in London, I bet something happened" she clasped her hand and outrageously mimic me "Oh, Shinichi… Now that you're here, finally I could give the answer to you…" she puckered her lips and continued "While we're at it, I'd gladly give my virgin lips, too…"

"So… Sonoko! It wasn't like that!" I can feel my cheeks burning

"Then! What was it like?" Sonoko… she looks like a leech, really…

Kazuha cut in before I could react "Yeah, tell us! You said Kudou-kun even stayed with you until morning com…"

"WHAAAT?!" comes the shriek from both Sonoko and Sera-chan

"Kazuha-chan!" ugh, I should have explained properly to Kazuha-chan first

"You and Shinichi-kun stayed the night together?" Sonoko squeaked

"Kudou-kun is here?" ugh, not Sera-chan too

"It was just a coincident that we met in the first pla… wait! Sera-chan! Where are you going?" it's my turn to squeak

"Of course to find Kudou-kun! Where's he?" she said a bit too excitedly

"Shinichi isn't here. He's been going out with Hattori-kun since this morning" I had to raise my voice as she was sprinting to the door "Oh… I see…" she halted, but… Why is she suddenly looked so gloomy? "Do you perhaps need to see Shinichi or something?" I had to make sure

"Huh? Oh, n-no… I mean, I was just curious about your boyfriend, that's all" she shrugged as if it has been nothing, but I could sense she need to see Shinichi for something serious. Hmm, maybe I should let Shinichi knows about this later.

"Huh? Why did it seem like you are so excited about Shinichi-kun being here? Do you perhaps…" Sonoko trailed off, as if scrutinizing her. I wonder what is it that makes Sonoko become this serious "Do you also happen to like him?"

… wha?

"WHAT? N-NO! That can't be!" Sera-chan waived her hands furiously, but a blush coming out on her cheeks as she says so. Sera-chan… are you really…?

"That's not it, Ran-chan. Relax" she looked into my eyes. Duh, am I really that predictable? I feel kind of guilty for some reason… "This is just about a case. Well, I'm working on this case for quite a long time now. I want his help for this case I've been trying to solve, it's too tough for me alone, so… I'm thinking of taking his advice, that's all" she also smiled this time "As what I said before, only Ran could snipe at Kudou-kun's heart, and vice-versa, okay?"

"Sera-chan…" I don't know what to say. She is such a sweet and bright girl

"Well, if you say so" Sonoko shrugged and let it go, only to attack me again "So? What had happened between your night together with your husband?" again, that leech face

Sigh. I bet I have no other option "Very well. If you want to know, I'll tell you" I could almost see Sonoko beaming "But! I need to talk privately with Kazuha-chan first!" I just dragged Kazuha-chan out to one of the guest room and slammed the door shut before start talking seriously with her

"Kazuha-chan, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you" I clenched her arm

"Sure?" she tilted her head wondering what am I about to talk in such a serious manner

"The thing that happened in the Bank, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about it at all to both Sonoko and Sera-chan" seeing her getting more confused, I guess I should try to explain slower "I mean, I don't want to talk about that robbers and what they did… it still hurt to remember. But I'm okay now because Shinichi was there. You don't have to worry; I'll talk about it with Shinichi. Perhaps I would even make him my private punching bag" I giggled to the thought of making Shinichi my private punching bag before continuing "And about Shinichi who was in disguised. He was in some kind of undercover mission then, so it will be bad if someone out there knew he was in the Bank at that moment. I can't tell you any further reason, but it's very important to keep it as quite as possible. Please understand, Kazuha-chan…" she looked at me as if she wanted to ask further, but then she nodded and said "Actually I just want you to talk about whatever burdening you to someone, so you wouldn't have to carry the pain by yourself, that's why I called Sonoko-chan to come over, but…" she sighed, then smiled "If that's what you want, then it's okay"

"Thank you, Kazuha-chan" I hugged her

She hugged me back "I really want to see Kudou-kun as your punching bag, though" and laughed, that made me laugh too.

Really, I'm so lucky because I've been surrounded by people who cares about me. They do in their own way. Including Shinichi, of course. I mean, especially Shinichi. That stupid deduction-geek is always having his own way to express his feelings –sometimes in a weird and hard to understand way- despite how he looked from the outside, he cares. And if we look closer, he is that kind of people who will give his all to do whatever he thinks is right and worthy to fight for. How can I blame him then?

"I suggest we head back to them now, before Sonoko destroy Shinichi's furniture with rage" I'm in the middle of opening the door when Kazuha-chan grab my arm "But then, what should we say if they ask how you both have met that day?" which I answered "Leave it to me!" while winking.

Smiling, we headed back to the living room. Only to be welcomed by a very annoyed Sonoko who puffed impatiently. However, I couldn't spot Sera-chan which why I asked "Where is Sera-chan?" and welcomed by a murderous glint by Sonoko "Now, you want to talk privately with Sera-chan? Go ahead, go ahead. Who am I to you, anyway" she swung her head and sighed dramatically

"Geez! It's not like that, Sonoko! I just don't want to repeat the story over and over again. I'll go get her very quick, and why don't you serve yourself something to drink in the mean time?" before I went to search for Sera-chan I could hear Sonoko's replied "Hmph. I am not his wife. So, unlike you, I'm not familiar with this house"

"Geez, Sonoko!" that was an understatement since Sonoko has always been going in and out Shinichi's house since we were child. Well, not as often as me, but still… oh, there she is

"Sera-chan? What are you doing?"

"Huh? No, nothing really"

Well, I'm sure it's not nothing, since she's been trying to open a door to Shinichi's room "That's Shinichi's room. But its locked. He doesn't really like to have someone intruding his personal space, so…" I trailed off, not wanting to explain that I'm the one who locked it, even as per his order

"I guess. As I remembered, Kudou-kun was like that ever since. But it's a different matter if it was you, though" seeing my surprise face, she continued "I'm also a detective, you know? I know that he asked you to lock his room" with understanding smile on her face "Shall we go back now?"

I grabbed her arm before she manages to go downstairs "Sera-chan, if there is something you really need from Shinichi, I could…" I trailed off, thinking what could I do?

Well, I could give her Shinichi's number –of course after I asked his permission first- so that she could discuss her 'case' directly with him. Or I could call him now with my phone so that she doesn't has to call him herself. Or I could inform Shinichi that she need his advice, so that perhaps Shinichi would call her back? Or… "It's okay, Ran-chan. You don't have to do all that" smiling, she strode back to dining room "He is smart. So I know he picked my clue already"

Huh? What did she say?

I don't know why, but suddenly I feel very aware of something. Sera-chan said she has been giving Shinichi clues for her case, that means she knows how to communicate with him, or she has already done it. But Shinichi hasn't told me his interaction with Sera-chan, aside from him remembering that we have met her before. And I doubted she knows Shinichi's phone number or email address. So, how on earth…?

That leave only one possibility. And that possibility made me feel my stomach whirls itself. Does she aware of who Conan really is? How come?

With all that thoughts and possibility I'm thinking about, I didn't aware that we're already back to dining room, where Sonoko and Kazuha-chan has been waiting eagerly for me to begin the story. I made a mental note that I had to talk with Shinichi about Sera-chan and what she had said, just in case.

 _flashback_

 **\- Saturday, 07.10 A.M. Kudou Residence, Kudou Shinichi's Room -**

I could hear someone talking in the back of my head, at first I couldn't really get what they were saying, but as I heard the familiar voice emerged from one of the voices behind, I snapped my eyes open. Only to wonder where is this place? It's not my room, but the surroundings feel so familiar. Added with this strong but calming scent that filled my nose, the feeling of uneasiness had vanished, replaced with a pleasure and a comfort kind of feeling.

Remembering what had happened last nigh, a slight blush crept my cheek. I am well aware now. I am in Shinichi's room, laying peacefully on his bed, and I'm sure I was hugging him until recently. To be precise, until his parents opened the door and woke him up –I believe I could hear some teasing coming from Yukiko-obasan- which he replied with grumbling and somehow I'm sure his cheeks were red too, judging from his stammering voice.

I didn't dare presenting my self in that kind of state, especially to my boyfriend's parents. Whatever excuses I have, I don't believe I can even manage to greet them a good morning without spilling what happened the night before between us. So I thought closing back my eyes would rather be a wise decision.

"Geez, Mom! You are the one who suggest this bed-sharing idea. You don't need to explain to me about what I should or shouldn't do" he sighed

"Oh well, whatever happened, happened" hearing Yukiko-obasan's voice, I could almost manage to imagine her sly grin

"Do you really think we wouldn't find out, Shinichi?" the usually calm and manly voice of Shinichi's father seems like a mocking tone to me, I wonder why?

"Wait…! Where did you get that key from?" I can sense a jolt beside me as Shinichi abruptly jumped out of the bed

"I am still the original owner of this house, my boy" that wasn't just my imagination;

Shinichi's father really mocking him, and now he is laughing his heart out

"Dad!" somehow I could sense that a horrifying things would happen

"~No need to be shy, Shin-chan! Hohoho…" what are they talking about?

"You need to restrain yourself better, Shinichi" why didn't Shinichi say anything?

"I am sure I had taught you to be a gentleman Shin-chan, but still… for you to be doing that to Ran-chan…" What? What did they… How could they know…?

"And what exactly did I do?" I knew Shinichi was challenging them back, as an image of his smirking face flashed my head, with his detective-mode tone of voice.

After seems like eternity, I finally could hear Shinichi's father sighed in some kind of a resignation voice? "Okay, okay. We lost" huh? Was this a competition from the start? "You've gotten better each time. I'm proud of you, my son"

"What? We've lost already?" said Yukiko-obasan in a dejected voice

"Since when did you realized this key is a fake?" a fake key? What does it have to do with…

"The fact that you only flashed the key for a brief moment rather than showing it to me in a full view, and the fact that the size is a bit different. Also, the pattern is different. The real one has a symmetrical pattern on both side of the lock, unlike this one that has a bigger side to it" Shinichi said all that in a calmer tone

"I see. So you've made a precaution, huh?"

"It was necessary"

"You are the one who wanted a camera surveillance installed in your own room, so you have to be prepared for what it caused too, Shinichi" … what? He installed a camera? In his own room?

"That's why I made it only I have access to the control room" he really went to that length?

"Then, don't forget to mention this to Ran-chan. In case she changes here, unless… don't tell me you intentionally want to see her naked?" WHAAT?!

"Mom!" is that true, Shinichi?

"Come on dear, we don't want to wake Ran-chan up, do we?" I swear I could sense Shinichi's father's gaze piercing my back

"We'll wait in the study. You have 15 minutes to be ready~" she shouted

"… Geez! What a handful parents!"

When I heard the door closing, I shot up from the bed. I intended to kick Shinichi out with my fine leg, but at seeing his warm smile directed at me, somehow my leg won't move

"Sorry about that. And before you kick me, I was planning to tell you about the camera. But well…" he scratched his cheek "I told you so many things already last night. I want you to take it easy. It was just me being over careful; paranoid even" he strode back to the bed and sat beside me, putting away stranded hair out my face "Just in case, go change in toilet okay? Unless…" he didn't let it finished as he kissed me. I lost count on how many kisses we shared already. Oh well, I don't mind, but "Shinichi, your parent's waiting…"

"I still had 12 minutes. Besides, mom knows I only need 3 minutes to change" smirking, he slowly pushed me back to his bed.

"Shin… Shinichi, what are you…?" I could never finish my statement every time he do this. Not like I'm complaining, but I haven't been able to get used to this side of him. This Shinichi is new to me. I thought I should get a grip. Well, I know that eventually we will get 'there' but this is too much to handle for the current me. I mean, we used to be together a lot, but never like this: sprawled in the bed in the morning after spending the night together, kissing passionately in every possible moment, murmuring love and passion -when our mouth wasn't busy enough with other activities- to each other, and absolutely zero personal space with a lot of skinship here and there.

I didn't know that Shinichi could become this romantic spoiled AND needy; need to touch, need to cuddle, need to kiss me, and any other similar things.

Yes, I was in kind of a shock –I guess bewildered is more fitted to describe how I feel- for a moment. But the rest of it? I'm happy and I feel blessed.

Ever since he told me everything that made me aware of his predicament, I came to a conclusion that whatever happened, happen. I will treasure every second with him, doing whatever I always want to do. I am his girlfriend now, so only I get the privilege of doing these things with him. And I'm not gonna let it in vain nor I would take it for granted again.

Shyness? I still get that a lot, but my deep feeling for him overcome it. Besides I wouldn't want everything to turn awkward between us. All modesty would only slow us down and I wouldn't want it. I get to admit that if Shinichi want me to strip, I'd gladly do it. I'd even throw my innocence if its with him and I'm sure of it. It wasn't a stupid little crush between us anymore. When it's time to up the game, I won't back down. That has become my resolution.

And since I've been signaling this new resolution of mine to him, my clever boyfriend didn't miss it indeed.

"…What?" his husky voice cracked the silent morning " _Shinichi no baka_ (stupid Shinichi) …" I deliberately made my voice hushed in his ear "You can't undress me so early in the morning" I feel him shuddering as I spotted a Goosebumps on his neck "We've got a lot of things to do today, remember?"

He stared with his blue orbs that feel like a sunshine to my day "That can be wait" he said before he dipped his head to my neck, savoring my scent and warmth that are still there because of the comfort slumber "I really like how you smell in the morning. It's so you" I groan a little as he bites the flesh in between my crook gently "It's pure yet sexy and addicting" he added before swarming his hands on top of my breasts while exploring my skin with his lips.

I noted that he still couldn't easily unhook my bra, whether it was because he felt nervous or he was just too absorbed in placing an open-mouth kisses in my cleavage. So I helped him.

I knew he was enjoying the sight since I could sense his breath faltered and his pupil dilated in an awe "Oh God, Ran…" I see that this is the first time he could see me in this state; half naked and panting –despite what brave thing I just did, my heart still refuse to slow it pace down- illuminated by rays of shine from the window that made the viewpoint clearer and brighter than last night.

I could hear him sputtering some nonsense about being in a disadvantageous side as Conan all this time make him Thanked the God for letting him have this once in a lifetime chance; and to make his dreams comes true between the kisses he planted to one of my breasts. Also some cursing from his mouth about how his teenager's hormones made him sinful and blessed in the same time when he brought his hands into play.

That sensation he made with the tip of his tongue in my nipples catches me off-guard, as a wave of pleasure covering my body. His rough fingertip made a blast to the other side of my breasts that made me mewled and plead for him to repeat it again and again.

He whispered my name continuously while I gasped his. The heat of the moment is getting into us as I watched him yanked his pajama top and tossed it to the side, before comeback with vengeance to explore me with kisses and touches. Shinichi's body were glued onto mine, leaving no space except for the thin fabric of our pajamas. At that very moment, I could feel something hard pressed the area around my thighs, and traveled up my bellybutton in the same time with Shinichi moving up to catch me in a numb-making kiss. I had a vague idea of what it was. Thus, it made my heart beat faster with excitement and anticipation.

But all that sensation had washed away in a second when a blaring sound made its way towards our eardrum, making us halt all of our movements.

Shinichi then slammed the annoying alarm off while pointing a death glare towards it as if telling he's gonna break it into pieces soon after he got himself a hammer.

As he darted his eyes back towards me, he sighed and flopped himself above, curling his arms around my back for a moment before he kissed my forehead saying "Time is out"

He looked into my eyes with this soft gaze "I'll be back, though. Be ready!" before left to the bathroom, leaving me blushing and panting while squeaking all by my self.

 **\- Saturday, 11.05 A.M. Kudou Residence, Dining Room -**

"Whatever it is you are thinking now, it didn't go that far, Sonoko!" geez, how many times do I have to repeat that to her?

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" she loomed her face in front of mine, trying to collect whatever it is that I was hiding from her. Well, I told them about this morning, minus the camera thing, of course. Perhaps that is what intrigued her "You didn't tell us everything" as she said that, Kazuha-chan chirped "Of course! Ran-chan haven't told us about the night when Kudou-kun nursed her… Oh" gasping, she shut her mouth.

Oh, great…

"Nursed? Do you by any chance hurt yourself? Speaking about it, you haven't use your right arm much" there comes Sera-chan's comment, which triggered Sonoko's "That's right! What happened to the bruise over here too? It wasn't from your karate practise" she traced the patch on my cheek, that made me wince

"Oh, this was nothing. You see, when we hang out with Hattori-kun yesterday, we happen to bump with some robbers in the bank. It turns out to be a bit of a serious situation we're in" I tried to explain as simple as I can, leaving out the detailed information when Sera-chan said "Don't tell me you were in the bank with the robbers who blew up the building?"

"Yes, the three of us were there. Well actually, only Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun were inside the bank when the first bomb had blown. I was out of their radar but I couldn't go out as I were trapped inside the building. I made an attempt to sneak out, but one of them caught me. That was when I got this bruises" Sonoko gasped and hugged me when I continued "I was out for a moment. When I finally woke up, Hattori-kun had already evacuate all of the hostages. So Kazuha-chan and I follow him to the back door, and we manage to get home with Subaru-san's help" I was planning to tell them we get out from the front door, but somehow I know Sera-chan will dig up about this case. And if she manages to know that we weren't inside one of the hostages as I said we were, she will get more curious. So I need to explain what had happened truthfully, but careful enough not to let delicate information slipped.

"Why did you get to the backdoor instead of mixing with other hostages in evacuation point?" as I thought, it got to Sera-chan's

"We intended to, but as Hattori-kun goes missing, we couldn't help but to look after him first. That's when we met Subaru-san. Apparently, he was also there but unlike me, he successfully sneaked out and called for a help. So we just followed his instruction to sneak out from the back door with him" Sera-chan only nodded while listening to my explanation when Sonoko cut in "Don't tell me the one who saved you from the backdoor happened to be your husband?" her giggling somehow annoyed me "That's right! Shinichi happened to be near the backdoor with his mother. So they brought me, Kazuha-chan, and Subaru-san on her car, while Hattori-kun stayed to inform the police" I was going to continue when Sonoko cut in again "Hee… So you finally admitted Shinichi-kun IS your husband, huh?" I gaped for a moment, but before I could make any confirmation about it, Sonoko cut in again "Let's skip the boring one. Just tell us already what had happened between you and Shinichi-kun afterwards?"

"Yes! Yes! I wanted to know what had happened after I left the room?" now Kazuha-chan chirped, I could saw the relieved face of hers when the story about the robbery ended "You know? I was there when Kudou-kun knocked and entered his room. Oh, Sonoko-chan! If only you saw that face of him when he looked at Ran-chan!"

"What? What kind of face did he make?" Sonoko asked curiously

"It's kinda hard to describe; but that soft gaze, that warm smile, it's so full of love! It's as if he is stating his love for Ran-chan only by looking at her! Gosh, it melted my heart too ~" was that a blush on Kazuha-chan's face am I seeing now?

"I bet it kinda got to him seeing his beloved wounded" it's Sera-chan's turn "Every human male has this kind of 'wanting to protect their mate partner in order to keep their offspring safe' subconscious sense planted inside their mind; a gift from our ancestor to prevent human kind from extinction. That makes it sensible if he wants to hasten himself at securing his descendant by being together with you" I got to see her smirk clearly as she stated this "In other words, he would want to have sex with you. More than before"

I could only gape –and blush furiously- at hearing Sera-chan's, ahem, vulgar explanation. It made me remember about what Shinichi had been sputtering then –about hormonal kicked in upon being his teenager self back and something about a proverbial sentences of subconscious instinct of being male- that makes sense now. Well, what we had been doing that night was already a dead giveaway of what will happen next, though.

"Looks like someone's been reminiscing about that special moments ~" Sonoko's teasing made me come back to earth. I mean, we are in the middle of talking about _that_ kind of thing, so it was only natural for me to blush, okay? Not to mention, this is _Shinichi_ we are talking about. And all that _things_ HE had done yesterday night, there is no way I could still manage to calm myself down!

"Come on, tell us already! What did Kudou-kun do that night?" Kazuha-chan squeaked into my ear

"I bet he kissed you. He did, didn't he?" Ugh, Sonoko and that leech-like smile of hers

"I can hardly guess what he did" then comes Sera-chan's smirk

"He… uhh, he…" I could only look at the floor "He… did. Shinichi kissed me"

"KYAAAAA~" both Sonoko and Kazuha-chan screams their lungs at the news, only Sera-chan remained calm

"What was it like? Kissing him, I mean?" Kazuha-chan asked promptly

"It… it felt… really good…?" as I was trailing, Sonoko pressed further explanation "Oh come on, Ran! Tell us already, what kind of kissing did you guys do?" Sonoko could really good at interrogating people like this "Well, it was just a simple lips touching… at first…" Gosh! What should I tell them? "I… I mean. I imagined our first wouldn't… I mean, it wasn't supposed to be like THAT, but..." I can't! my heart can't take it! Oh God…

It was Sera-chan's turn, she smirked knowingly "I bet he did more than just a simple peck on the lips?"

"I'm not so sure. I mean, it was like a blur to me. Especially when he licked my lower lips in between our kisses, I was just…" Gosh! What am I spouting? "I mean; I couldn't think at all! It just happened"

"What's just happened?" Sonoko pushed further and further for detail

"He… he used his…" I'm not sure I can spell it right

"He used his tongue while kissing you?!" Sonoko grabbed my shoulder "Really?!" shaking me using her two hands now

"He did that?! Oh. My. Gosh!" Kazuha-chan had all the red color on her face, well, I can't blame her though

"Kazuha-chan, don't make it sounds like that, please!" I cried

"Well, of course she did! You just told us he french-kissed you! On your firsts, too!" Sera-chan was like… oh, forget it

"Woah, woah… Hold on! I can't believe Shinichi-kun had the gut to do so! I mean, he was **_as passionate as a dead fish_** * up until now!" really, Sonoko…

Sera-chan made that iconic thinking position when she said "Maybe that was the cause instead. He was like suppressing his feelings all this time, right? So, when he finally gets the green signal, he stomped on the gas in a wild run" Eh, really?

"Yeah, you could put it like that, too. But still, I didn't see Kudou-kun as some hot-blooded-hormones-driven that makes him a running-wild-teenager who will attacks his childhood friend once-they-get-set-into-being-lover kind of person" what a way to say it, Kazuha-chan

"Well, perhaps he was tired of being that good-for-nothing-loser that wasn't brave enough to make further progress with his crush since childhood?" again, what's with that wording you guys? I could almost pity Shinichi here

"Either way, Kudou-kun made some big step, don't you think so?" I don't pay attention to whom talking about what in this state anymore

"Wait! We can't make any conclusion just from this information. We have to dig up further to be able to wraps the situation clearly. Supported by a solid proof would be better"

"Leave the digging up to me! Soooo, Ran ~ what else did Shinichi-kun do?"

"Huh?" my head feels dizzy; I know my face is burning it feels so hot I had to fanned myself

"Come on, we all know it usually started with only a light kiss. But in no time, you'll find yourself naked in his arms"

"Na… nak… naked? No! I… I had my clothes on! He… he buttoned back the pajama!"

Silent

…

GAH…!

Oh my Gosh! What am I?

"He what?"

"Buttoned back?"

"You were…?"

…

"WHAAAAATT?!" what an ear-piercing chorus

"Ran-chan, don't tell me…"

"He did what?!"

"What did you guys do?"

I wish I could dig up a hole right then and there, and buried myself deep in it.

Since I know I can't, I would just take a deep breath, relax myself, re-arrange my thought, and be done with it!

"No, we didn't go that far. I mean, we hadn't had… sex…" almost did, but "Shinichi had stopped before we get to the point where we couldn't stop it" there is no other way than to tell them everything now. My mistakes, I know "That time, he said: Ran, I really want you to be mine right now. But I know this wasn't right. This wasn't how it supposed to be -in a rush, I mean- You deserve so much better than this. I want to cherish you, coz you really precious to me. So, let's take it slowly, shall we?"

Taking another deep breath, I continued "Honestly, I feel a bit down. But also relieved and happy in the same time. It was so complicated I don't know how to describe it"

After a long silence, I decieded to tell them how I feel "I love Shinichi. Knowing that he also feels the same was what matters the most to me. Knowing that I'm important to him was also something I really wished for along this time. So, I wouldn't ask for anything anymore"

After digesting what I had said, Sera-chan finally break the silence "Then, he didn't force himself on you, did he?" she asked, looked a little like a concerned father

"Of course he didn't! He wouldn't do something I wouldn't want" I feel the urge to defend him somehow

Kazuha-chan cut in "Then, you let him because you also want it?" oh great. Me and my big mouth

"I… I wanted it" pausing, I decided to be true to myself and my friends "I want him to do things… to me…" God! What a confession I made! What if Shinichi hear what I said? It embarrassed me to death!

"I knew it! You finally confessed! Takes you long enough, years even!" comes Sonoko's delighted voice

"Well, we weren't official until recently" I heard myself stuttering when Kazuha-chan agreed "I know how it felt, Ran-chan. It's not an easy task to break a line between love and friends" when we saw a grief in her face, Sonoko and I could only hug her "Kazuha-chan…" followed by a pat in the shoulder by Sera-chan "Seeing Ran-chan, you only have to have faith on yourself, Kazuha-san" she said

Then, Sonoko abruptly smirk while saying "It's true you had to have faith on yourself. But sometimes, man needs to be pushed to take action, you know? All we had to do is giving them the right trigger" seeing Kazuha-chan in a dazed, she continued "Leave it to Love-strategist, Sonoko the Cupid!" what a horrendous name you have there, Sonoko.

Hahahaha…


End file.
